villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jatice Lowfan
Jatice Lowfan is an antagonist in Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor who appeared in the light novel and also appears in the last 3 episodes in Season 1 of it's anime adaptation. He is a former execution officer codenamed #11 "The Justice". However, he was stripped from the position and become a dealer of a drug called Angel Dust. He was voiced by Tatsuhisa Suzuki in JP Version who is also the same voice actor of Yuuji Sakamoto from Baka and Test and Ban from the anime Seven Deadly Sins. Appearance Jatice has messy grey hair and wore black clothing. He wore a top hat on his head and rounded glasses. He also wore a long black suit and a tie and gloves that barely covers his hands. In the past, he wore the same uniform that the Imperial Court Magic Corps wore when he was still a member. Personality Jatice is a Psychopath who is obsessed with the idea of justice to the point his codename is "The Justice" itself. He is willing to do anything to get what he wants for his twisted view of justice and he is also a hugely delusional man since he uses his view of justice as self-validation or an excuse to do some horrible crimes such as spreading the drugs that he found and then used it to kill some innocent people. Jatice is also an arrogant man and this was proven with the fact that he called the terrorist organization called "Researchers of Divine Wisdom" a low-life trash and he is somewhat better than him even though his actions proves that he is just as bad as them. Jatice is also somewhat a sadist as he openly threatens to hurt Sistine Fibel and blackmail her with the information that he had when he was working with the military and not only that, he's also more than happy to target her in order to remind Glenn of how Sara died and goes as far as to use Angel Dust addicts to recreate the previous incident. This actions cemented him as Glenn's own personal enemy. However, Jatice does prove himself that he could act a bit polite towards others when it comes to making a deal as shown when he was making a deal towards Leos for his own drugs even though he is willingly discard him. And he also tried to talk to Glenn as if he were a friendly co-workers but even then, he could be truly angered and doesn't try to hide his own vicious persona when he got interrupted in a fight. History 3 years prior to the main story, Jatice was originally a member of the Imperial Court Military department and was originally an Execution Officer for that organization. However, he was stripped from his position due to him founding a thing called Angel's Dust, which is essentially a powerful drug that has a horrible side effects in which the user become a mindless zombie that will be controlled by it's master and also the drug could kill someone by making their body rot away or by bleeding if the usage was overloaded. Jatice used this drug so that he could control most of the innocent people and then proceeds to kill all of the members in the Imperial Military and some noble figure. When the Assassin, Glenn Radars was trying to prevent the spreading effect of Angel's Dust, Jatice then uses his puppets to kill Glenn's closest and only friend at that time, Sara Silvers. This caused so much trauma in Glenn that he ended up quitting from the Assassin career and then sheltered himself from the world. Not only that, this incident also changes Glenn's perspective about the magic that was used by mage. Three years later, he disguised himself as Leos Kleitos coachman. He made a deal with Leos so that Leos could marry Sistine to obtain a higher status. However, Jatice then betrays and murders him with his own drug and leaves him as nothing but a rotten corpse in the carriage. After this, Jatice then took his identity by disguising as him so that he could fool and kill his old "friend", Glenn Waters. Later that night, Jatice--disguised as Leos Kleitos--met with his own pal Glenn and then proceeds to taunt him by leaking his secret about what he had done in the past and then Glenn's own secret identity when he was an assassin in the Imperial Court Mage Corps three years ago. This angers Glenn and then the two proceed to fight with each other. However, Jatice wins the fight thanks to his own creation, the Tulpas giving a No-Holds Barred Beatdown to Glenn himself and also due to the fact that Glenn's trump card that could get rid of a magic spell, "Fools World" weren't working with the angels themselves. After Jatice defeats Glenn, He then forces Sistine to marry him and if she don't, Jatice threatens her by going to do something bad towards her friends Rumia and Re=L Rayford. When Sistine asked if he was affiliated with "Researcher of Divine Wisdom" or not, Jatice then flew into rage and call them low-life piece of trash. After the defeat from the battle, Glenn then disappeared again from the world for one week so that he could go hand-to hand combat with Jatice, disguised as Leos, himself even though he made a promise for Rumia so that nothing could go wrong. However, one week after Glenn's disappearance, it was the time that Sistine got engaged despite her being uncomfortable and faking her own happiness to her own friends. Fortunately, Glenn interrupts the marriage and then takes Sistine with him. When Glenn asked Sistine about Leos motivation to marry her, Sistine responds by saying that he was cold and he was like a different person that it ended up scares her. Unfortunately for them, they were being pursued by the mindless Angel Dust addicts, who also tries to attack in the Church where Sistine is going to marry the fake Leos, who tries to attack both of them. When Glenn and Sistine are battling the Angel Dust addicts, the fake Leos then reveals himself and shed his disguise. After revealing himself, Jatice then dispose Sistine once he had no further use for her and then threatens her that if she intervenes with his battle between Glenn, he will kill her. After Sistine runs away, Jatice then taunts Glenn that Sistine reminds him of Sarah and Glenn asked what is his motivation behind all of this. Jatice then responded by saying he's doing these things to slake his own view of justice in which Glenn refuted his claims that Jatice used this excuse to murder some people and not only that, he wanted to get an object called "Akashic Records" so that he could achieve his own twisted goals. After the heated battle, Sistine helps Glenn to defeat Jatice in which they're succeeded. After they overpowered him, Jatice then tries to summon his ultimate weapon. However, this fails as Glenn punches him in the face. And after defeated, Jatice then retreats with his angel and said that the Alzano Empire must be destroyed since he found it to be built by evil intentions. Gallery Jatice_Smiling.jpg|Jatice Smiling Jastic_Lowefan_anime_12.png|Jatice's Evil Grin 72a5332515e0a5b88110ed6579f5b9c3.jpg roka124.jpg Jatice_Lowefan-colouredLN.png|Jatice as He Appears in Light Novel Pt.1 Jatis_Lowefan_LN.png|Jatice in Light Novel Pt. 2 Jatis_LN2.jpg|Jatice Lowfan in Light Novel Pt.3 Jatis_Crucifix.jpg|Jatice Defeated Video Glenn stops the wedding Killer Glenn vs Jatice Lowfan 11 - Rokudenashi Majutsu Koushi to Akashic Records Glenn & Sistine vs Jatice Lowfan Last Fight - Rokudenashi Majutsu Koushi to Akashic Records Trivia *Jatice Lowfan's name is a pun to "Justice Law Fan" which makes sense in context and ironic at the same time since he is a man devoted himself to his twisted view of justice. However, it's also ironic due to the fact that he is a hypocrite who will do anything to slake his view of justice, even with things like mass murdering innocent people, selling drugs so that he could control the user, etc. *Jatice's defeat pose after getting defeated by Glenn is similar to crucifixion *Despite not working with the "Researcher of Divine Wisdom" and most of the villains are played seriously, Jatice is considered to be one of the most evil characters in Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor along with Rainer Layer and his crimes are much more personal to Glenn and Sistine than other characters. *Jatice is also one of the three villains from the series that is considered a Karma Houdini as for now. Other than Eleanor Chalet and the Leader of "Researcher of Divine Wisdom". Somewhat justified as the arc for both of them haven't finished yet. Category:Drug Dealers Category:Delusional Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Brainwashers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Pure Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychopath Category:Opportunists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Magic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Karma Houdini Category:Blackmailers Category:Fanatics Category:Abusers Category:Strategic Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Evil Category:Traitor Category:Military Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Mastermind Category:Friend of the hero Category:Lover Stealers Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Book Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Game Changer Category:Power Hungry Category:Elementals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Leader Category:Social Darwinists Category:Liars